


【博肖】Drunk

by curly377



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	【博肖】Drunk

王一博又吻住了他，舌头伸进他的口腔，嘴唇嘬戏着他的嘴唇，是热切而强势的索吻，不容拒绝。肖战被这吻降服了，他的脑子里暂且没了理智的算计，也没了什么因果利害关系的定义，只下意识地屈从于本能，伸出自己的舌头回应他。他们勾连在一起，缠绵的声音在房间里回响。

一个如此深，又如此长的吻，他的大脑一片空白，他自己本来也喝了酒，但他觉得王一博的酒精似乎过渡了大半到他嘴里。他好像也醉了。月亮挂在窗外，皎洁的光把夜色渲染得柔和又平静，房间里还开着床头灯，月光似乎并没能在室内尽情地舒展美意。

他们结束了这个吻，大口地喘气，他们贴得那么近，只刚刚把最错拿开，鼻尖都还触碰在一起，如两滴在大海中相融在一起的水。王一博开始脱他的衣服，肖战一惊，打掉他的手，没想到王一博完全不受影响，一次又一次围上来。

不知道是不是因为觉得老是撕不开的样子，王一博索性把手直接伸到了肖战衣服里。肖战握住他的手腕，问道：“王一博，你知道你在做什么吗？”他没回答，肖战知道自己又是白问了。王一博直接用手指揉他了，胸膛火辣辣地发痒，肖战都能感受到，那里的皮肉是如何在王一博的手指下拥挤，堆砌到一起，然后又舒张开的。这太不好受了。奇怪，却又有点反应。

他又一次动手扼制王一博，直接把他推到了一边。肖战轻轻喘着气，脸色是一片窘迫的潮红，他整理自己乱掉的上衣。没想到王一博又慢慢爬了回来，他委屈地憋嘴，轻轻地，轻轻地，抱住肖战，把脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，用甜腻又软香的声音说道：“战哥，我想要。”一边说，一边又把手从背后伸进去。

肖战被他打败了。他觉得这声音像电流一样直接把他整个身体变酥麻了，只有心口噗通噗通的跳动还昭示着他是个能动的活人。他知道自己为什么如此容易受到影响，因为他的心里是愿意的。内心深处的欲望会操纵身体的机能，他在这一瞬间感觉到自己长期以来积攒的感情原来已经如此凶猛，原来已经从小心翼翼的观望里发展到了肌肤和身体的触碰。  
他为自己感到一丝羞耻。随即又想到，王一博刚才喊了他的名字，这会不会说明，其实王一博也…？

还没等肖战再想下去，王一博又把他推到了床上。王一博在上方看着他，发出了胜利的小孩子般的笑容。他快速地脱掉肖战的衣服，这动作麻利得可一点不像个醉酒的人。肖战没再那么十分抗拒了，他默认了接下来将要发生的事情，并且对此产生了紧张又兴奋的期待。王一博也脱了自己的上衣，肖战觉得王一博脱衣服这个动作实在是太性感了。腹肌随着手臂的拉伸舒张开来，简直是令所有男性羡慕的身材，虽然他认为自己的也还不错。脑袋从领口里钻出来的时候，头发有微微的凌乱，在醉酒带来的微醺下显露出一丝荷尔蒙爆棚的野性。王一博还舔了一下嘴唇，肖战觉得自己仿佛泡在了一个大酒缸里。

好吧，肖战觉得今天算是非常值了。

王一博解他的皮带，却好像怎么也解不开的样子。肖战叹气：“我自己来吧。”很快又想到床头柜的灯还没关，这太羞耻了。他把灯关上了，俯身在他面前的身体披上了一层月之轻纱，若隐若现的轮廓在夜色中更显其醉人的性感和神秘。他的下身暴露在空气中，全身都赤裸着。他这才看到，原来自己已经半抬起了。他似乎看见王一博很邪恶地笑了笑。然后他的阴茎就被王一博捏在了手里。

“喂，你…”

王一博在帮他撸，他手很大，几乎能把他的生殖器握住大半。手指修长富有灵活性，因此手法十分完美。循序渐进，上下左右，肖战微微抬起了胸口，闭上眼睛甘心地臣服于生理的本能，大口的呼吸。人的欲望是最不会说谎的东西，直白又坦荡，只为今朝有酒今朝醉，从不想明日之事日后之果。肖战觉得自己整个身体仿佛飘过了这层天花板，飘过了这整个酒店，在夜空的寂寥里涤荡，那月光通透又迷人，是这场欢爱的唯一见证人。

他射在了王一博手里，小口小口地喘气。那精液沾连在王一博手指上，手心里，仿佛某种浊白的证据。肖战感觉自己脸在发烫，他想抽一张纸巾帮王一博擦手，然而王一博却直接按住了他的手腕，他有些疑惑地看着王一博。王一博的双手从他的腰腹渐渐向下，触摸到了那隐秘而不可形容的地点。

那沾着精液的滑腻手指在他的臀肉周围打着转转，肛周的肌肉都下意识地紧绷了起来。

“一博…”肖战轻轻喊着，这不是拒绝，而是迟疑中的询问。而醉酒中的王一博却仿佛听懂了这句问询，径直用动作给了肯定的回答。他将手指慢慢捅进那狭窄的洞口，肖战弓起了背，异样的疼痛感令他那里更加缩紧。王一博的手指卡住了，他又试着往里捅了一点儿，肖战的脸都绷住了。

“不行，太疼了。”他扭动着身体，想把王一博的手逼出去。而王一博又给了他一个吻，他轻微地吮吸他的唇瓣，像婴儿含住奶嘴。肖战因这吻感到全身心的舒适，动情的滋味使他的肌肉放松下来，王一博趁着这个空档，手指还在继续往里紧着。肖战还是觉得疼，但他没喊出来了，而且尽力地在配合王一博。满头大汗，喘息连连，在经过一番艰难的摸索之后，扩张总算到了尚可的地步。肖战这才第一次知道，原来后面竟可深入到如此地步，他不禁感叹人体的构造真是神奇。

还在不着边际地想着，王一博已经解开了自己的裤子。昂扬的性器将欲望描写的明明白白，肖战第一次近距离观察一个同性的生殖器，竟有种新奇之中带着颤栗的兴奋感。王一博抬起他的腰，提胯就要上。肖战连忙阻止他：“不行，一定要戴套。”他从床头柜里摸出了一个避孕套，撕开，给王一博带上，还没来得及说声好了，身体就已经被他打开，后面被插得满满的。

他喊出声，虽有扩张仍觉疼痛，磕磕绊绊地深入到里面，身体仿佛已经不再是自己的，像是灌进了一个粗硬的异物，这感觉不太好受。他想找出轻松一点的方式使这结合变得舒适，但王一博却向个受了极大鼓舞不管不顾地冲锋陷阵的士兵，拼命地往里面挤。肖战发出了一声闷哼，他忍不住骂了句脏话。

一切都是那么顺理成章。在不可思议的情况下不可思议地发生，两个小时之前，肖战绝对不会想到，王一博的阴茎会待在他的屁股里。其实这很像一夜情的发展，然而肖战实在不愿意用这个词，他宁愿把这曲解为醉酒后的情不自禁，怎么说都比粗暴的为性而性要美丽得多。

王一博动，他的身体只好跟着他一起律动。那物时轻时重地捅他的后面，摩擦着柔软的内壁，像要在里面开疆拓土地建造起一个隐蔽而幽深的城堡。肠肉不受控制地吸附着生硬的外来物，像是要以融化的阵势来化解这异样的入侵。他听见王一博在他上方舒爽地叹息，情色的味道不断涌入鼻腔，结合的部位像齿轮咬合般精准地开始运转。他的双腿紧紧攀附在王一博的腰上，似乎想借着一点浮力来支撑自己宛如在海波中漂浮的浪荡感。他放纵自己发出喘息的声音，但放纵之后却无法停止。那里好像纠缠得越来越紧，王一博的器物还在不断地进入，不断地抽插，那仿佛无止尽的身体之隐秘的探索，那仿佛不餮足的情欲之汹涌的进攻。他们的身上都是汗，湿乎乎地粘连在一起，皮肤上晾晒着窗外的月光，仿佛一场空灵的沐浴。  
沐浴在夜色里，沐浴在月光中。

他觉得身后某个奇异的点被触碰发到，身体发出高亢的痉挛，夹杂着剧烈的快意，要把他的神智抽离得干干净净。那里被王一博的器物反复研磨，触碰，身体也在一阵又一阵地作出激烈得不可思议的反应。他又一次感受到了那种凌空的快感，是完全被欲望所臣服的模样，是完全耽于原始的本能而肆意放纵的无上欢愉。他的双臂紧紧扣住王一博的后背，想要更加贴近，贴近他们彼此的身体，贴近他们的心跳，贴近他们连接的部位，如同共生的灵魂在无数个轮回之后被隐形的吸力重又合为一体。

他们一同粗喘，呼吸，与身后律动的频率一起组成欢爱的声音。力度越来越快，越来越重，肖战感到失力，却又渴望着继续，他们闭上眼睛，看到得只有彼此沉溺的模样，那模样就仿佛是一面窥视自己的镜子。他们一同达到了做爱之高潮，在轰轰烈烈的暴雨中迎来了青空下的宁静。

王一博靠在肖战身上，头发戳得肖战的下巴痒痒的。他努力地喊王一博的名字，却没有回应。他费力地推开他，却看见王一博脸上露着满足的笑容，似乎已经累得睡着了。肖战叹了一口气，说不出来是什么心情。浑身都不舒服。好在这个人还是及时戴了套套。他把套套从王一博身上拿了下来，扔进了垃圾桶。起了身去洗手间冲了个澡，回来时正准备躺在床上倒头大睡的他看见王一博在月光下的侧脸，宁静，平和。夜之手覆盖在他的皮肤上，把他笼进一片模糊的阴影中，他微笑的模样像旁边有个毛绒娃娃陪伴的孩子，这一切都像是不容打扰又规规矩矩的快乐。

肖战突然不想这样陪他到天亮了，不想面对明天早上可能的惊惶，可能的尴尬，甚至是可能的陌路。也许这就是一次单纯的醉酒，也许王一博明天起来会什么都不记得，也许刚才的那句战哥不过是他在做梦。这太冒险了，对于从第一次知道自己心动就一直在冒险的他来说，这是最不能冒的一个。

他静悄悄地离开了，回了自己的房间。这里只剩下了王一博，安静得仿佛从未发生过什么。


End file.
